


Все хотят править миром

by trololonasty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Забавно, потому что, когда он увидел ее, он вроде как стал пялиться. Просто у него было такое странное чувство внутри, потому что он первый раз вышел из дома и все вокруг показалось таким новым, но она необъяснимым образом осталась прежней.





	Все хотят править миром

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everybody Wants to Rule the World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481840) by attica. 



Драко пристально вглядывался в белый гладкий пузырек. Пластиковый. Маггловский. С обернутой вокруг этикеткой, буквы на которой не смоются дождем. Он смотрел на него, будто бы ожидая, что тот сейчас запляшет или сообщит ему что-то, чего он не знает. Потому что, как ему казалось, это был один из тех моментов, когда при каких-нибудь безумных обстоятельствах жизнь, спотыкаясь, должна перешагнуть через порог и дать ему под дых чем-то большим, ужасным и значительным – тем, чего он не знает. Чем-то, что он давно хотел узнать, но после сразу же пожелал бы забыть. Такого рода странности. Как тот парнишка из вторничной газеты. Драко даже не знал, как его зовут или как он выглядит. Все, что он знал о нем, так это то, что тот парнишка был чертовски несчастным. Он бродил в поисках разного хлама, и его убили. Драко мог бы сказать, что это была не такая уж опасная затея.

Голос в его голове говорил ему, что этот пузырек никогда не сдвинется с места, пока на него не подействовать какой-нибудь внешней силой – закон физики. Ньютона или еще чей-то. Возможно, это было его подсознание. Забавно, как иногда в тишине оно начинало спорить с ним, и временами Драко не понимал, был ли это он сам или внутри его головы живет еще кто-то, помимо него. И если подумать, то это выглядело довольно затейливо – маленький человечек внутри головы говорит в какой-то мини-микрофон, как будто нанялся на работу или что-то вроде того. Как будто любой человек может оказаться роботом. И все эти маленькие человечки ходят на перерывы и обедают вместе в кафетерии, разговаривают, и всегда найдется хоть один человек в той или другой комнате, который будет сидеть за столом в полном одиночестве. Может, он будет притворяться, что читает книгу, – какую-нибудь очень умную книгу русского классика – но на самом деле он будет просто вглядываться в страницы. Он будет пытаться прислушаться ко всем окружающим его разговорам, думая про себя, что бы он сказал в ответ на ту или иную реплику, надеясь, что кто-нибудь сядет с ним рядом.

Но никто с ним не сядет. Не потому, что люди уважают чужое пространство, совсем не поэтому. Все потому, что люди – это люди, и иногда они могут быть самыми большими засранцами на свете. И, например, лучший человек, которого вы знаете, – если вы знаете кого-нибудь, кто заслуживает такое звание – даже если он все время приторно добр, временами думает точно так же, как и все остальные. Он просто не озвучивает свои мысли. И, возможно, это-то и делает его любезным. Он просто не высказывает своих мыслей вслух. Но думает об этом. Люди называют это самоконтролем. Драко называет это Быть Любезным.

Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, откуда взялась эта пластмассовая штуковина. Драко просто нашел ее однажды в своем доме и точно знал, что это принадлежит не ему: у него никогда не было ничего подобного, он даже никогда не видел и не покупал ничего близко похожего на это. У него не было времени на такие незначительные мелочи. Все, что он делал в последнее время, – это лежал на кровати и спал. Иногда его мучала бессоница. Но затем однажды он просто встал с кровати и прошелся по дому, оглядываясь вокруг, и заметил, что все стало выглядеть по-другому. Ярче. Как будто его мозг каким-то образом перешел на черно-бело-серый режим, это не было какой-то болезнью, просто иногда люди забывают, что во внешнем мире тоже есть жизнь.

Странно, но люди иногда также забывают и то, что мир наполнен цветом. Потому что цвет ассоциируется со счастьем, смехом или с той улыбающейся китаянкой с ярко-красной помадой на губах, которую Драко видел однажды на обложке Ведьминского Еженедельника. У нее была приятная улыбка. Немного шлюховатая, но все же. Драко мог бы сказать, что она была одной из тех девушек, которые не едят брауни, пироги и тарты, посещают множество вечеринок, но пьют одну лишь воду. Чистейшую воду. Не потому, что она была очень худой – хотя она такой и была, все равно не поэтому. А потому, что она тоже выглядела чертовски несчастной. Даже несмотря на широкую улыбку. Так что ему, вроде как, было жалко ее. Несчастных людей можно легко узнать. Как будто все, кто смотрит на них, тоже чувствуют себя немного не в своей тарелке. Все, кому бывало и лучше, во всяком случае.  

Драко бывало лучше.

Однажды, когда он был еще ребенком, он упал в озеро. Он не помнил, где были его родители, возможно, болтали где-то со своими друзьями, и поэтому он гулял в одиночестве. Это было замечательное место. Красота. Изумрудного цвета трава, и множество лягушек, которых Драко пытался поймать. И не то чтобы он увидел свое отражение в воде и был так заворожен своей прекрасной внешностью, что упал в озеро. Он не был дураком. Он был мал, но не так наивен и вполовину не так остроумен, как его выставляли все вокруг. Он пытался поймать лягушку, не удержал равновесие и упал. Стыдно признавать, но он не умел плавать. Так что минуту или две он, маленький светловолосый ребенок, плескался в озере, пытаясь спастись, пытаясь удержать подбородок над водой, махая руками в разные стороны. Можно было бы подумать, что из-за того, что он был таким маленьким, какая-нибудь высшая сила из милосердия каким-то образом смогла бы удержать его на поверхности. Но он тонул. Он так и продолжал тонуть все глубже и глубже. Гравитация, знаете ли. Не делает никаких исключений даже ради маленьких светловолосых мальчиков.

Из-за того, что он был еще мал, едва семи лет от роду, ему и в голову не пришло, что он умирает. Или что вообще существует возможность смерти. Видите ли, когда тебе шесть лет и ты охотишься за лягушками около озера, смерть – это что-то настолько далекое и недостижимое, что даже и не думаешь об этом. Ни единая мысль не беспокоит твой разум. Он даже не осознавал, что находится в опасности. Пока он тонул, он продолжал видеть свет над водой и старался взмахнуть руками, отталкиваясь своими коротенькими ножками, как будто пытаясь выбежать на поверхность. Странно, потому что это было пасмурное утро и он не мог вспомнить ни единого намека на солнечный свет. Но это не имело никакого значения. Он просто продолжал пытаться снова и снова. Вскоре он уже не мог больше ничего поделать и почувствовал что-то глубоко в своих легких, что-то, помимо воздуха. Вроде безмолвного осадка. Возможно, принятие. Хотя он был ребенком. Тогда он совсем ничего не знал об этом.

Ему просто показалось, что это чувство захватывает его, словно облако, закрывающее собою луну. Незнакомое покалывание в пальцах рук и ног. Драко не мог точно сказать, умер он или нет, но ему показалось, что умер, хоть только и на секунду. Следующее, что он помнит, – это снова свет, яркость которого ослепляет его, и он кашляет так сильно, будто его внутренности сейчас вывалятся наружу. Он помнил ощущение, с которым трава прикасалась к его коже, и чувствовал себя так странно, словно земля только что извергла его из своих недр, потому что он оказался ей не нужен. Тогда все выглядело по-новому. Он откашлялся от воды и оглянулся, пытаясь увидеть, кто его спас. Но никого не было рядом. Даже его родителей. Все, что он увидел, – деревянные мосты и цветы; около него пропрыгала лягушка, которую он пытался поймать.  

Даже думая об этом сейчас, Драко ощущал странную дрожь внутри, прямо в груди, будто бы ему так хочется объяснить все это, но он не может. Он всегда возвращался к этому моменту, задумываясь, что было бы, если бы случилось обратное. Что произошло бы, если бы его никто не спас? Пытались бы родители найти его? Или его тело гнило бы сейчас на дне озера, разлагаясь на корм рыбам?

Когда они ехали домой, Драко сидел посередине, между отцом и матерью. Они уже давно перестали сидеть рядом и сажали его между собой, словно он был барьером или стеной. Драко смотрел в окно экипажа со стороны матери. Она вся всполошилась, когда он пришел промокший с головы до ног, и Драко даже нравились такие моменты, потому что тогда она забывала про своих друзей, не беспокоилась о том, что они о ней подумают, и он видел, что она и вправду любит его. Она моментально высушила его одежду, а затем снова прогнала его.

— Сегодня меня спас ангел, – он помнил, как сказал это, не обращаясь ни к кому в частности, может быть, просто так. И, возможно, было глупо произносить это вслух, потому что никто не верит в ангелов. Ангелы – просто фантазия, которую люди создали потому, что хотят найти надежду и утешение в этом мире. Именно поэтому они и выдумали существ, которые идеальны и прекрасны и которые всегда защитят их от таких ужасов, как боль и смерть. Но тогда Драко был всего лишь ребенком. И не мог объяснить этого. Ему просто так казалось.

Он даже не знал, верит ли в ангелов сейчас. Может быть. Сказать по правде, он никогда не думал об этом с тех самых пор. Он не знал, во что он верит.

Люциус усмехнулся.

— Не глупи, – сказал он Драко, и тот посмотрел на него. – Ангелов не существует.

Но Драко всегда сомневался в этом. Не в том, что ангелы _существуют_  – он этого не знал, помните? Просто Люциус всю жизнь был во всем не уверен. Он никогда не показывал этого, но это было как с той самой китаянкой с ярко накрашенными губами. Его отец был точно такой же, как эта девушка и погибший мальчишка из газеты. Люди, которые притворяются счастливыми, но на самом деле сломаны внутри. Временами Драко переживал, что унаследовал этот ген от отца. Может, какую-то клетку или химический дисбаланс. 

Иногда он зажмуривался со всей силы и говорил себе со всей своей уверенностью, что он не такой, как отец.

Драко пристально глядел на белый пузырек. Он уже не был так в этом уверен. Сейчас он думал, что все-таки похож на Люциуса.

Пэнси, которая, сколько он себя помнил, так или иначе была его другом, потому что всегда была несколько влюблена в него, навещала его временами или хотя бы делала попытки. Каждый раз он предлагал ей чай, но чая никогда не оказывалось, потому что Драко вообще не выбирался из дома и не ходил в магазин. Пэнси пыталась говорить с ним. Однажды она заставила его сидеть с ней на улице – было где-то около полуночи – и рассказала ему о своей жизни – по крайней мере, те моменты, о которых он не знал. Например, чем она занималась последнее время, после войны, и о всем том барахле, которое оставили ей родители и которое она пыталась распродать, потому что там было слишком много ненужного ей хлама. Она встретила какого-то парня и собиралась выйти за него замуж, потому что он был просто без ума от нее и имел несколько хранилищ в Гринготтс. Драко помнил, как сказал ей, что она сумасшедшая, но Пэнси посмотрела на него таким взглядом, который будто говорил, что не ему судить об этом.

Пэнси была вспыльчивой. Действительно. Женщина-огонь. Она могла быть такой высокомерной временами – ее снобизм был просто выдающимся. Но Драко познакомился с ней еще за два года до того, как чуть не утонул в том озере, так что она вроде как срослась с ним. Он помнил, как раньше поливал ее грязью, она плакала, а потом очень сильно пинала его в голень. И окружающие действительно ненавидели Пэнси, так что, может, это была еще одна причина, которая соединяла ее с Драко, потому что они оба были теми людьми, которые слышат в свой адрес одно только злобное шипение снова и снова. Они оба были тщеславные, высокомерные и очень запутавшиеся. А также светловолосые.

Но в тот день она сказала ему еще кое-что. Она сказала:

— Однажды, Драко, ты влюбишься в кого-то, кто не ответит тебе взаимностью. И тебе придется просто с этим смириться.  

Он бы рассмеялся Пэнси в лицо. На самом деле он это и сделал, а она просто отпила свой бурбон и начала рассказывать о своей собаке или еще о чем-то. Но эти слова прилипли к нему, прямо как сама Пэнси. Драко много думал об этом в ту ночь, пытался размышлять, какова вероятность того, что пророчество Пэнси сбудется. Он даже не выбирался из дома и уж тем более не знакомился с девушками. Поэтому он больше склонялся к тому, что это было невозможно.

Драко никогда не влюблялся раньше. Так что не то чтобы он знал, каково это. Он даже никогда не слышал историй о любви.

Это было месяц назад.

Спустя две недели на его пороге появился чем-то довольный Дамблдор, сообщивший, что следует уладить некоторые дела, касающиеся родителей Драко. Поэтому Драко пришлось отправиться с ним в Хогвартс, впервые за долгое время. Было странно снова находиться среди людей, отчасти даже неловко. Но, взглянув на лица окружающих, Драко понял, что все еще ненавидит их. Он и не ожидал, что война изменит это. Но в глубине души надеялся. Однако он оказался не прав. Они заставили его убить своих родителей. Больше всего он ненавидел их за это. Никогда не смог бы простить им этого. И, может быть, именно поэтому он и скрывался так долго. В смысле, если вы знакомы с ним, то знаете, что он не из тех, кто в принципе будет прятаться где бы то ни было: он чертов Драко Малфой. Но, возможно, кроме прочего, ему просто было стыдно показываться людям на глаза. Какой ребенок убивает собственных родителей? Какой-нибудь ненормальный ребенок, подумаете вы. Но Драко не был ненормальным. Это было ради общего блага. Они постоянно говорили ему это, но со временем эти слова потеряли и ту последнюю каплю значимости, которую когда-либо имели.

Ему пришлось немного подождать в кабинете этого чокнутого старикашки, потому что, как оказалось, какой-то болван потерял какие-то важные бумаги, которые Драко должен был подписать. Драко, молчаливо ожидая, сидел в огромном кресле круглого профессорского кабинета. Когда он услышал, что кто-то вошел, то обернулся и увидел Грейнджер. Ну, знаете, лучшую подругу Поттера. Когда-то, возможно, она была его девушкой, Драко точно не помнил. Забавно, потому что, когда он увидел ее, он вроде как стал пялиться. Внутри него зарождалось странное чувство: он первый раз вышел из дома за такое долгое время, и все вокруг казалось совершенно новым, но она необъяснимым образом осталась прежней. В ней ничего не изменилось. Даже ее волосы. Что было, по правде, своего рода позор, потому что у нее были ужасные волосы.

Грейнджер была поражена, увидев его. В руках она держала какую-то папку.

— О, – только и сказала она, тоже все еще глядя на него. – Ты здесь.  

Драко отвернулся, ничего ей не сказав. Он помнил, что Грейнджер была сильно ранена во время войны. Почти впала в кому на неделю или около того. Его это не особо заботило: в то время он уже скрывался ото всех. Но Драко помнил, что в последний раз, когда он был здесь, она была в Больничном Крыле. Поттер ни на шаг не отходил от нее. Так же, как и Уизли. Это вызывало у него нездоровый смех, потому что эти двое действительно любили эту девчонку. И она должна была выбирать, но была в коме, и было удручающе наблюдать за этим, но Драко помнил, что только ухмыльнулся иронии ситуации.

У Поттера даже было с ней кое-что во время войны. Он разыграл карту Защитника и попытался отослать ее подальше от боевых действий, а она так разозлилась, что начала кричать на него прямо у всех на глазах. Драко помнил, что видел, как она плачет. Она также была одна из тех, кто стоял и смотрел, как он убивает своих родителей. Он помнил, что взглянул на нее и увидел слезы на ее глазах, прежде чем она отвернулась. Он не задумывался об этом после, конечно же. Девчонки часто плачут. Что-то там, связанное с их перепадами настроения и гормонами.

— Я только подожду Дамблдора, – сказала она, будто бы Драко спрашивал. Затем снова последовала тишина. – Как поживаешь?

Это был совершенно дурацкий разговор, если его вообще можно было так назвать. Драко совсем не хотел разговаривать с ней, но ему было немного жалко продолжать игнорировать Грейнджер таким образом. Он решил, что, может быть, время пройдет быстрее, если он поговорит с ней, или вроде того. Они не испытывали особых симпатий друг к другу – даже после войны. Если вам говорят, что отношения между людьми меняются после подобных событий, это ложь. Ничего не меняется. Кровь все еще разделяет людей, но на более тонком уровне. И поэтому Грейнджер пыталась вести себя вежливо. Возможно, она слышала, что о нем говорят. Бедненький Драко Малфой, богатенький сынок, которому пришлось убить своих родителей, три месяца просидел взаперти у себя дома, никуда не выходя.   

— Нормально, – твердо ответил он, даже несмотря на то, что перестал понимать значение этого слова.

— Хорошо, – донесся до него ее ответ.   

И это было все, что они сказали друг другу, пока не вернулся Дамблдор с извиняющейся улыбкой на своем старческом лице и не сказал, что ему очень жаль и что он пошлет кого-нибудь с этими бумагами к Драко домой, потому что они до сих пор не могут их найти. Так что Драко поднялся с кресла и вышел, даже не взглянув на Грейнджер, проходя мимо, и не попрощавшись с ней. Она тоже не попрощалась с ним, а просто бросилась к Дамблдору со своей маленькой папкой.

Два дня спустя кое-кто действительно пришел, прямо как и обещал его бывший директор. Драко предполагал, что это будет какой-нибудь пожилой человек с черными усами, очень худым лицом и дерганой улыбкой. Он знал много дерганых людей. Но когда он открыл дверь, то был удивлен, увидев, что это был совсем не пожилой человек. Это была девушка. У нее также не было ни черных усов, ни дерганой улыбки; ее улыбка была такой, на которую приятно смотреть – отличная от той, что была у китаянки с обложки.

— Грейнджер, – произнес Драко, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

— Меня послал Дамблдор, – проговорила она, глядя прямо на Драко. Сказать по правде, она слегка нервировала его, просто потому, что в ней было что-то такое, что на подсознательном уровне заставляло ей противоречить. Возможно, это были ее глаза.

Она показала ему огромную папку.

— Я принесла бумаги.

— Да, точно, бумаги, – произнес Драко. Затем он развернулся и зашел обратно в дом. — Проходи.

Он прошел к своему столу, в то время как Грейнджер учтиво закрыла за собой дверь и последовала за ним, прямиком к столу, даже не разглядывая его жилище. Она села и положила перед ним кипу бумаг.

— Я оставила пометки везде, где тебе нужно подписать, но я все равно все тебе объясню, чтобы не было никаких сюрпризов… 

— Почему ты здесь? – спросил Драко.

Она моргнула и посмотрела на него.

— Что?

— В смысле, – произнес он, не отводя взгляда, – почему Дамблдор послал именно тебя?

— Не знаю, – ответила она. — Может, потому что он знает, что я ничего не испорчу. Терпеть не могу что-либо портить.

Драко смотрел на нее еще некоторое время, пытаясь определить, лжет ли она. Конечно же, Грейнджер не врала, потому что у нее был особый пунктик насчет требовательности – об этом вроде как ходили легенды. Но это просто-напросто было странно. Единственным человеком, заходившим к нему в гости, была Пэнси, и однажды она так разозлилась на него, что пошла в ванную и написала что-то на стене ярко-красной помадой. И нарисовала хорька. Забавно, что людям это все еще не надоело.   

Драко пытался определить, является ли Грейнджер таким человеком, который пойдет в туалет и нарисует там что-нибудь на стене помадой. Вероятно, что нет. Он даже не знал, есть ли у нее помада. Возможно, какого-нибудь нейтрального цвета: светло-розовая или вроде того. Кажется, она именно такой человек. Консервативный.

— Нам следует начать. Здесь много бумаг, и это даже еще не все. Должны прислать еще больше, – она достала ручку.

— Хочешь чаю?

Она замялась и посмотрела на него.

— Нет, все в порядке.

— Отлично, – ответил Драко. — У меня его нет.

Она даже вроде бы слегка улыбнулась, а затем они приступили к работе с бумагами. Обычно это проходило как «Подпишите здесь, тут и еще вон там тоже». Но Грейнджер разъясняла каждую деталь, например, как это связано с поместьем и его родителями, и даже рассказала о сбережениях в их хранилищах. Драко было неуютно сидеть перед ней вот так вот, пока она рассказывает, почему именно ему нужно поставить подпись там или тут, как это отразится на нем и что его родители раньше делали с этим. Это было в своем роде личное, как будто она знает о делах его семьи больше него самого. И он не мог этому противостоять: он наблюдал за ней, пока она перелистывает бумаги и говорит с ним, наблюдал, как двигаются ее губы. Они имели красивую форму. Не очень тонкие и не заостренные на концах, а как будто бы мягкие.     

Возня с бумагами затянулась на пару часов. Было уже темно, когда Драко подписывал последний лист из стопки, но затем она напомнила ему, что это еще не все документы.

— Тебе стоит подумать, что ты хочешь делать с мебелью и обстановкой поместья, – сказала она ему, убирая ручку обратно в сумку.

— Мне плевать, – ответил Драко. Но, по правде говоря, его это волновало, совсем чуточку. Он просто не _хотел_ волноваться насчет этого, если так вообще можно сказать. Что он будет делать со всеми этими вещами? — Выставите их на аукцион, распродайте, раздайте. Без разницы. Отдайте бедным людям. 

— Ну ладно. Все равно подумай об этом. Я, скорее всего, вернусь завтра. Просто чтобы ты знал.

Он даже не проводил ее. Он просто сидел за столом, глядя на портрет своей матери, который забрал из поместья. Это было единственной вещью, что он взял. Он точно не знал почему, но ему помнилось, что в детстве ему очень нравился этот портрет. Никогда не мог объяснить, чем именно, и даже не хотел пытаться. Это была довольно маленькая картина в бронзовой раме, украшенной вырезанными виноградными лозами и розами.

Он услышал, как Грейнджер ушла, и тогда вернулся в свою комнату и лег на кровать. Ему не спалось, и он пролежал до самого утра, не смыкая глаз. Драко занялся тем, что ему велела сделать Грейнджер, – думал, как распорядиться имуществом Малфоев, зная, что эти вещи никогда ему больше не понадобятся. Они стали для него бесполезны. Почему-то Драко совершенно перестали нравиться все эти блестящие вещи, вещи, стоящие целое состояние, раритетные вещи, когда-то принадлежавшие королевской семье с трагической историей, и все такое прочее и настолько же бесполезное. Поэтому он окончательно решил избавиться от них.

На второй день Грейнджер пришла точно, как по часам, в ту же самую секунду, что и вчера. Не спрашивайте, откуда Драко узнал это, и даже не думайте, что он ждал ее, просто так получилось, что он посмотрел на часы как раз тогда, когда послышался стук в дверь. Удивительно, что у него вообще были часы: они уже висели на стене, когда он переехал, так что ему просто повезло. Он открыл дверь, несмотря на то, что та всегда была открыта, и они снова уселись вместе. Сегодня Грейнджер выглядела даже симпатично: она как-то по-другому уложила волосы и пахла чем-то приятным. Единственной женщиной, запах которой он чувствовал на протяжении последних месяцев, была Пэнси, и она всегда пахла одинаково: сигаретным дымом, крепким алкоголем и пряным парфюмом, чтобы замаскировать запах сигарет, который от этого становился лишь в разы хуже. Пэнси как-то сказала Драко, что пыталась бросить курить, но потом поняла, что это бессмысленно, потому что так или иначе всем все равно придется умереть.

Они сразу же приступили к работе. Он больше не предлагал ей чай, потому что эта шутка уже потеряла свою актуальность. Она заставила его подписать еще кучу бумаг, еще больше говорила, и иногда он смеялся над ней, потому что тогда она начинала заикаться. Он не сказал ей ни единого слова, которое не было бы связано с бумагами, потому что считал это бессмысленным. Последние семь лет своей жизни он только и делал, что издевался над ней, и сейчас чувствовал себя странно истощенным по этому вопросу. Словно такое отношение быстро надоедает. Не то чтобы он сейчас изменил свое мнение, но, когда тебя с младенчества воспитывают на расистских убеждениях, это не так-то просто выкинуть из своей головы. Даже пережив войну. Иногда это сидит глубоко внутри тебя, скрывается на задворках твоего сознания, и, как Драко говорил уже раньше, разница только в том, скрывать эти мысли или быть сволочью и озвучивать их во всеуслышание.

— Так откуда ты все это знаешь? – спросил он у Грейнджер, когда она искала очередной лист.

Она замерла.

— Мне приходилось делать это раньше, ну, знаешь, для Рона. Они не хотели, чтобы этим занимался чужой человек. Это очень деликатная тема. И я уважаю это, – ответила она. — И поэтому я никогда ничего не упускаю.

Драко совсем забыл, что родители Уизли тоже умерли. Так что, на самом деле, все они теперь чувствовали себя Поттером. Родители убиты темными силами. Больше нет родителей. За тем исключением, что своих собственных родителей Драко убил сам. В этом-то и состояло различие.

— Кажется, мне действительно повезло, – прошептала она, и тогда Драко понял, что сейчас у них один из так называемых “моментов”. Ну, знаете, когда делишься чем-то личным, не обсуждаемым ранее, и тебе становится так легко на душе, даже если ты и в депрессии. — В смысле ты и Рон… Ужасно, что такими и должны быть последствия войны.

— Ради общего блага, Грейнджер, – сказал Драко, даже несмотря на то, что ненавидел эту фразу. — Я убил их ради общего блага.

Потому что иногда не знаешь, что сказать. Поэтому приходится пользоваться чужими фразами.

А затем “момент” прошел.  

На этот раз Грейнджер задержалась чуточку дольше. Она осмотрела дом, и Драко мог бы точно сказать, о чем она думала: давящая пустота, кажется, что в доме совсем нет еды, повсюду лежит пыль. В отличие от Пэнси, которая, по сути, устроила себе персональную экскурсию и все разглагольствовала о том, что он должен завести хоть какую-то мебель и убраться, потому что здесь пахнет разлагающимися трупами (она сказала, что он _и есть_ разлагающийся труп), Грейнджер ходила молча. Она долго вглядывалась в портрет его матери и сказала, что та была красивой. Драко ответил, что знает это.

Затем Грейнджер ушла, и почему-то, когда он проводил ее до двери, он все еще мог учуять тот цветочный аромат, который она оставила после себя. Он был несильный и ненавязчивый, но Драко все равно мог его почувствовать. Как будто он каким-то образом впитался в его одежду и вещи, и Драко не мог от него избавиться. Он чувствовал его, даже когда пытался заснуть.

На следующий день они закончили еще позже, и Драко заметил, что Грейнджер выглядела немного усталой, но ее волосы были снова уложены, и у нее было новое пальто или что-то такое. Некоторое время они сидели молча, а потом Драко посмотрел на нее:

— Куда-то идешь вечером? Может, с Поттером и Уизли? – спросил он. Грейнджер казалась несколько опечаленной.

— Да нет. В смысле, мы собирались, в честь моего дня рождения. Но им пришлось задержаться на работе.

— То есть ты застряла здесь со мной.

Она улыбнулась, но улыбка эта была грустной.

— Полагаю, что так.

Драко на минутку задумался. Он никогда раньше не отмечал чужие дни рождения.

— С днем рождения, Грейнджер.

На этот раз она улыбнулась по-настоящему.

— Спасибо.

— Значит, тебе двадцать?

— Да.

— Чувствуешь себя на двадцать?

— Мне кажется, что мне сорок.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти куда-нибудь одной? Отпраздновать, я имею в виду. Тебе не обязательно нужны Поттер и Уизли.

Она вздохнула и уставилась на чернильные пятна на своих руках.

— Не знаю. Просто каждый раз, когда я выбираюсь на ужин с Роном или Гарри, я вижу человека, который сидит за столиком в полном одиночестве. Мне жалко таких людей. И я не хочу быть одной из них. Я лучше буду сидеть дома в свой день рождения, чем пойду куда-нибудь одна. Так уж это и плохо? Я не знаю.

Несколько секунд прошли в тишине.

— Подожди-ка, – сказал он, а затем поднялся и отправился на кухню. Он заглядывал в кухонные шкафчики, пару раз чихнув от летящей в лицо пыли, но наконец все-таки нашел, что искал. Он вернулся в комнату к Грейнджер с бутылкой рома в руках.     

— У меня нет стаканов, так что придется пить прямо из бутылки. Не волнуйся, я ее протер.

Грейнджер засмеялась.

Они вышли на улицу, там было уже темно. Они сели на стулья, стоящие на крыльце, которые принесла Пэнси, потому что ей надоело постоянно сидеть на полу. Было прохладно, но только из-за легкого ветра. Они осмотрелись вокруг, и Драко вспомнил, что ему всегда нравились поздние вечера. В них было спокойствие, которое он не мог найти днем. Тишина.

Открыв бутылку, он предоставил ей право сделать первый глоток в честь ее дня рождения. Грейнджер отпила и поморщилась, потому что – он отлично знал это – ром еще как жжет горло, а она сделала большой глоток, прежде чем передать бутылку Драко.

— Так почему ты переехал сюда? – спросила она.

— Это было первое попавшееся место. Я не мог оставаться в поместье. Не после того, что произошло. Внезапно оно стал просто… слишком большим. Оно огромно для трех человек и кажется еще больше для одного. Этот дом тоже большой, но не настолько. И я ничего о нем не знаю: у меня еще нет никаких воспоминаний, связанных с этим местом. Вроде как в период знакомства. Это захватывает по началу.

— Ты общаешься с кем-нибудь?

— Нет. Но Пэнси приходит сюда время от времени, когда ее жениха нет в городе или когда они ругаются. А что насчет тебя? Как там Поттер и Уизли? – он снова передал ей бутылку.

Честное слово, ему было начхать и на Поттера, и на Уизли, но ему показалось, что ей нравится говорить о них и что ее это порадует. Ему просто было ее жаль, только и всего. Это был ее день рождения, и она пила дешевый ром на крыльце с Драко Малфоем, расспрашивая того о его плачевном существовании. Что за ужасный праздник.

— Они в порядке, – ответила она. — Они… ну, у них есть работа – полагаю, это хорошо. Иногда бывает тяжеловато. Но они держатся, – она вернула ему бутылку.

— Оба все еще влюблены в тебя? – спросил Драко, и, может быть, спрашивать об этом было нетактично, но не то чтобы это был какой-то секрет. Все это знали. Он сделал большой глоток.

— Не знаю. Возможно.

— Вы это не обсуждали?

— Нет.

— А надо бы, – сказал Драко, передавая ей бутылку. — Чтобы избежать недоразумений. Ты что же думаешь – считаешь, они будут ждать тебя вечно? В таком случае ставлю на Поттера. Он кажется как раз таким парнем, который может прождать хоть пятьдесят лет. Уизли слишком нетерпеливый. Вспыльчивый. Хотя, опять же, и Поттер точно такой.

— Я не люблю об этом думать.

— Почему нет? Тебе следовало бы. В смысле, в тебя безумно влюблены двое парней. Так или иначе тебе придется выбрать кого-то одного. Если ты не сделаешь этого, то просто истерзаешь их бедные души. Они возненавидят тебя за то, что ты оставила их теряться в догадках. Чем быстрее ты выберешь, тем быстрее они смогут двигаться дальше.

Пока он говорил, Грейнджер сделала примерно три глотка чистого рома. После этого она выглядела так, будто умрет на месте. Ее щеки слегка порозовели, а они выпили еще только меньше половины. Это была большая бутылка.

— Я не могу, – выдавила она, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Она выглядела так, будто ей больно, говоря с зажмуренными глазами. — Я люблю их обоих.

— Или ты не любишь ни одного из них достаточно сильно. По крайней мере не в этом смысле, да?

Она ничего на это не ответила.

— Почему вообще люди влюбляются друг в друга? Я не понимаю этого. На самом деле, что ли, купидон летает вокруг и пускает стрелы в случайных людей? Потому что я не могу этого понять.

— Я тоже не понимаю этого, – ответил Драко, забирая бутылку. — Я никогда не влюблялся.

 — Даже в Пэнси?

Он фыркнул.

— Черта с два. Она мне как сестра.

— Гарри и Рон мне как братья.

— О.

— Думаешь, ты когда-нибудь влюбишься? – спросила она, глядя на него.

— Ага, – ответил он, его голос глухо доносился из стеклянной бутылки. — В алкоголь.

 — Нет, я имею в виду в человека. В девушку. В женщину. В смысле, настолько, чтобы жениться, завести детей и жить счастливо.

Драко засмеялся, качая головой.

— Не думаю, что это возможно, – произнес он, протягивая ей бутылку. — Думаю, будет лучше, если я не стану размножаться. Я считаю, что род Малфоев должен закончиться на мне. Вот что я думаю. В смысле, конечно, у меня будет много секса. Но у меня не будет детей. Я умру старым и одиноким. Однажды я видел это во сне.

— Я не думаю, что ты умрешь в одиночестве.

— Только доказывает, насколько хорошо ты меня знаешь, Грейнджер.

— Я думаю… Думаю, что я тоже умру в одиночестве. В смысле, не замужем и все такое, без детей. Только куча книг. И кошки, если мне повезет.

— Я так не думаю.

— Только доказывает, насколько хорошо ты меня знаешь, Малфой.

Драко улыбнулся ей, и она тоже улыбнулась ему, ее губы были видны из-за бутылки.

— У тебя всегда под рукой есть Поттер и Уизли. Ты можешь выйти за одного из них. Или, черт возьми, сразу за обоих. Составишь расписание. Поттер может занять понедельник, вторник и среду, а Уизли – четверг, пятницу и субботу, а воскресенье перепадет тому, кто лучше в постели.

Гермиона засмеялась.

— Сомневаюсь. Я никогда не стану так обращаться с ними.  

— Я тебе не верю. Станешь, когда отчаешься. Ты начнешь чувствовать себя настолько одинокой, что готова будешь переспать с первым встречным, не спросив его имени.

— Ты так делаешь?

— Нет. Я всегда спрашиваю, как их зовут.

Она засмеялась.

— Ты забавный.

— Я пьяный, – и это была чистая правда. Драко уже чувствовал гул у себя в голове, и, когда он посмотрел на бутылку, оказалось, что они выпили почти половину. Была очередь Грейнджер, и она сделала несколько глотков, а Драко наблюдал, как несколько ее мягких локонов взлетели, поднятые ветром, и внезапно он не смог вспомнить, почему считал ее волосы такими ужасными. По необъяснимой причине сейчас они были завораживающими и очень шли ей. Он не мог объяснить почему. Он даже захотел протянуть руку и потрогать их, потому что хотел узнать, какие они на ощупь.

Когда она закончила пить, он перестал пялиться и взял бутылку; ее глаза блестели ярче, чем раньше, – явный признак того, что Грейнджер была в таком же состоянии, что и он. Драко почувствовал укол вины, потому что это из-за него она напивается в день своего рождения. Ему следовало бы унести бутылку с оставшимся ромом и посоветовать ей пойти домой, поесть мороженое и посмотреть телик или еще что-нибудь, но ему было приятно сидеть здесь с ней так, даже без алкоголя. Сейчас ему казалось, что в мире все не так плохо, как он думал.

— Так ты не хочешь заводить семью?

— Не особенно. Не вижу в этом смысла. Кто-то один всегда изменяет, или перестает любить другого, или же становится сволочью, а иногда начинает пить. И когда вы уже женаты, вы не можете просто бросить друг друга. Потому что тогда вам придется идти в суд и делить дом, мебель и детей, если они у вас есть. По ходу дела все становится только еще более запутанным. Я считаю, что это того не стоит.

Они проговорили несколько часов, потягивая ром глоток за глотком. Вскоре они были настолько пьяны, что им приходилось искать бутылку на ощупь, их речь стала несколько нечленораздельной. Но, тем не менее, они хорошо держали себя в руках. Они почти допили бутылку и в какой-то момент обнаружили, что сидят слишком близко и смотрят друг другу в глаза. Он не мог даже вспомнить, о чем они говорили, и слышал не совсем ясно, но помнил звук ее голоса. Драко был настолько пьян, что не мог вспомнить, кто кого поцеловал первым; все, что он знал, это что бутылка катилась по полу, пока они возвращались обратно в дом, неистово целуясь и врезаясь в стены и двери. Его руки запутались в ее волосах, а губы были сладкие, теплые и отдавали ромом.

Они долго провозились с одеждой: пальцы плохо слушались, когда дело касалось расстегивания пуговиц, но каким-то образом им удалось справиться с этим, и они добрались до его постели.

Позже, двадцать минут спустя, когда они просто лежали на кровати, Грейнджер, которая, вероятно, все еще была под действием алкоголя, вскочила и пробежала всю дорогу до туалета в одной тонкой простыне – Драко предположил, что ее тошнило. И когда она вернулась, то сказала, что кто-то нарисовал на стене в его ванной хорька с подписью, гласящей, что ему следует поднять свою задницу и сделать что-нибудь с собой наконец. Он объяснил, что именно по этой причине никогда не смог бы влюбиться в Пэнси.

Только утром до него дошло, что он переспал с Гермионой Грейнджер в день ее рождения. Драко был в легком шоке, честно говоря, а голова гудела так, что хотелось долбиться о стену, пока не спадет боль и он не умрет. Но он справился с этим с помощью простого заклинания, а когда пришел в себя, Грейнджер надевала белье, сидя на кровати и глядя на него. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно: не потому, что воспользовался ситуацией (черт, может быть, это _она_ воспользовалась ситуацией), а потому, что это был день ее рождения. Заниматься ничего не значащим, сумасшедшим сексом в свой день рождения с парнем, который не может даже предложить чай, – весьма жалкий и удручающий способ отпраздновать еще один год жизни.

Они даже не знают друг друга.

— Привет, – произнес он хриплым голосом.

— Привет, – ответила она.

— Безумная ночка, да?

Грейнджер легко засмеялась.

— Самая безумная.

А затем она соскользнула с кровати и стала собирать свою одежду, раскиданную по всему полу. На голове у нее был жуткий беспорядок, и Драко понял, что ее волосы его совсем не раздражают. На самом деле, они ему даже чем-то нравятся. Растрепанные, спутанные – они ему нравились.

— Мне уже пора уходить. Гарри и Рон, должно быть, сходят с ума, пытаясь меня найти.

— Что ты собираешься им рассказать?

— Что я праздновала свой день рождения с кем-нибудь и заснула.

— Ты скажешь им, что была со мной?

Она фыркнула.

— Нет.

Она начала натягивать свою одежду, и Драко наблюдал за ней.

— Вероятно, я вернусь позже с кое-какими бумагами. Это займет еще пару дней, но на следующей неделе все будет готово.

А затем она ушла точно так же, как и всегда, не прощаясь, и Драко вернулся в свое изначальное положение: лежал на кровати, за тем только исключением, что в этот раз он был не одет. Он попытался снова заснуть, но его подушки, простыни и даже сама кровать пахли, как она. Так что он встал, принял душ, переоделся и вышел на крыльцо, чтобы поискать бутылку с ромом. Он нашел ее под стулом, остатки рома расплескались по всему полу. И если бы это было в любой другой день, он бы сказал, что это пустая трата выпивки, пусть даже и плохой. Но сегодня он просто поднял бутылку и выбросил ее.

Грейнджер вернулась под вечер, как и обещала. Она принесла еще кучу бумаг, и он мог поклясться, что кто-то просто рожает их или что, может быть, они растут, как листья на дереве, потому что им не было видно конца. Драко слегка раздражала эта ужасная волокита, ему хотелось поскорее избавиться от этой возни с поместьем и от самого поместья тоже. Все вещи его родителей – он хотел, чтобы они исчезли. Он сказал Грейнджер избавиться от них самой, но она сказала, что это невозможно без его подписей. Так что он погряз в этих дурацких бумагах. Через некоторое время его подписи превращались в неразборчивые каракули, и приходилось делать перерывы из-за сводящей его руку боли.

— Так что сказали Поттер и Уизли? – спросил Драко во время перерыва. Он наложил себе на руку лед.

— Ничего особенного. Они спросили, где и с кем я была. Они не ищут кровной мести, если ты об этом.

— Какая жалость. Я уж было подумал, что будет весело. Прямо как в старые времена, – он посмотрел на нее. — Так вот, значит, как ты обычно проводишь свой день рождения? С Поттером и Уизли?

— Как правило. Но сейчас у всех нас есть работа и обязательства, и нам приходится считаться с этим. А что насчет тебя? Чем занимаешься ты в свой день рождения?

— Меня не волнуют дни рождения.

Она казалась потрясенной.

— Серьезно?

— Ага. Если бы ты спросила меня прямо сейчас, сколько мне лет, я бы не смог сказать тебе сразу же. Это бы заняло минуту, как минимум, если бы я вообще потрудился ответить. Я считаю, что это странно и нелепо. Как годовщина, только в честь себя. Самовлюбленный праздник. Повод заставлять людей быть к тебе милыми раз в году.  

— Это не так, – сказала Гермиона, глядя на него, нахмурив брови. — Ты циник. Думаешь, что все вокруг такое ужасное и отвратительное. Иногда мне действительно хочется узнать, что творится в твоей голове, Малфой. Если… если там одни только удручающие мысли и ты думаешь только о плохом, то, значит, ты и мировоззрение свое строишь на этом. Не думаю, что это вполне справедливо.

Он только взглянул на нее.

— Ты и правда так думаешь? Поэтому ты поцеловала меня прошлой ночью? Потому что подумала, что это даст мне новые ощущения?

Она усмехнулась, качая головой.

— Нет. Нет, не поэтому. Я поцеловала тебя, потому что захотела, потому что была пьяна и потому что это был мой день рождения, а я была не со своими друзьями. Я поцеловала тебя, потому что мы обсуждали все то, о чем я ненавижу разговаривать, а ведь я едва тебя знаю. Я поцеловала тебя, потому что мне было одиноко. И потому что ты был прав.

— В чем конкретно?

Она замялась.

— Во всем, полагаю.

— И часто ты целуешься с теми, кто тебя раньше доставал?

— Пока что было только с тобой, – в ее глазах было что-то темное, что заставляло Драко хотеть быть к ней ближе. Ее голос затих. — Я не хочу, чтобы это помешало моей работе. Мне не следовало… вступать в такие отношения с тобой, это было совершенно неприемлемо. Просто… Я даже не могу объяснить. У тебя никогда не бывает таких наваждений, когда видишь, как делаешь что-то, как будто стоишь перед экраном телевизора, и приказываешь себе остановиться, но уже не можешь? Но продолжаешь слышать этот голос в своей голове. И все равно не останавливаешься. Не знаю, почему я не остановилась.

Он попытался обдумать то, что она сказала.

— Ты в порядке, Грейнджер? – тихо спросил он у нее. И это был первый раз, когда Драко Малфой спросил у кого-нибудь, в порядке ли этот человек, и спросил действительно серьезно. Потому что он был одним из тех людей, о которых все говорят, что они злыдни, эгоисты и хамы, которым все желают смерти, – просто потому, что в этом мире он служит только злонамеренным целям и больше ничего. Человек, который никогда ни о ком не думает с искренностью и волнением. Так что для него это было странное чувство, но он ощущал его, теплое и неопределенное, в своей груди, как будто он подцепил нечто необычное. Ему казалось странным слышать такое от Грейнджер, даже пусть он и не знал ее – хотя, по правде говоря, все-таки немного знал. Чуточку. Он посчитал, что этого достаточно.

— Да, – ответила она. — Я в порядке.

Но Драко умел отличать правду ото лжи.

Они закончили с бумагами и больше не заговаривали о прошлой ночи, потому что он понял, что это ставит Грейнджер в неудобное положение. Они оба про себя согласились, что это ничего не значило – просто последствия огромной бутылки рома, распитой между мужчиной и женщиной, которые увлеклись чуточку больше, чем следовало. Хотя Драко все же хотелось, чтобы ее день рождения прошел лучше.

Она опять осталась допоздна, и, когда они сидели на крыльце, он понял, что она избегает Поттера и Уизли. Возможно, потому что они влюблены в нее. То, как она динамит их, довольно печально, но Драко знал, что Грейнджер просто напугана и что она одна из тех людей, которые очень хорошо умеют убегать от своих проблем. Он хотел поговорить с ней об этом, но никак не мог заставить себя.  

 — Могу я задать тебе один вопрос? – спросила она этим вечером, когда они сидели в тишине. Все было совсем иначе без бутылки рома, передаваемой по кругу. Немного напряженнее. На ее лице было такое выражение, будто она ищет ответ на какой-то вопрос. — Тебе когда-нибудь казалось, что должно быть что-то больше, чем это? Глубже или масштабнее?

— В жизни?

— Да, в жизни. В смысле, будто бы теряешь стимул к существованию. Погружаешься в рутину и вскоре даже не задумываешься о том, что делаешь. Просто делаешь это, и все. И когда понимаешь, что больше не управляешь своей жизнью, что что-то еще захватило контроль над ней и она уже не твоя, чувствуешь… будто чего-то не хватает.

Драко долго размышлял над этим вопросом.

— Да. Да, казалось.

— Думаешь… это когда-нибудь пройдет?

— Нет, я так не считаю.

Но потом он задумался, что, возможно, Грейнджер так же искалечена изнутри, как и он сам, может быть, даже сильнее. Потому что, когда он посмотрел на нее, она выглядела так, будто у нее сейчас тяжелый период в жизни, и это никак не укладывалось в голове, потому что можно бы было подумать, что после войны, исчезновения Темного Лорда и установления всеобщего мира она должна наслаждаться жизнью. Но вместо этого Драко видел перед собой человека, который был точно в таком же положении, что и он сам; человека, погруженного в похожее, если не то же самое, болото отчужденности и постоянных страданий. Может быть, все это время они плыли рядом, просто никогда не смотрели по сторонам.

В пятницу она забыла кое-что у него дома.

И вот этим-то он и занимался прямо сейчас: пялился на оставленный ею белый пузырек. Маггловский. С обернутой вокруг этикеткой, буквы на которой не смоются дождем. Он смотрел на него, будто бы ожидая, что тот сейчас запляшет или сообщит ему что-то, чего он не знает. Потому что, как ему казалось, это был один из тех моментов, когда при каких-нибудь безумных обстоятельствах жизнь, спотыкаясь, должна перешагнуть через порог и дать ему под дых чем-то большим, ужасным и значительным – тем, чего он не знает. Чем-то, что он давно хотел узнать, но после сразу же пожелал бы забыть.

Он отправил сову Пэнси, указав в письме название пузырька, и она сразу же ответила ему. Пэнси многое знала о маггловских таблетках. Больше, чем он. Она сказала, что это антидепрессант, и спросила, почему он интересуется, – ему что, прописали лекарство? Потому что это, по ее словам, совсем не помешало бы. Он ничего не ответил ей, конечно же, и вместо этого целый час пялился на пузырек, решая, что ему теперь делать с ним.

Странно, что он общается с Грейнджер всего неделю, а уже чувствует какие-то обязательства перед ней – не совсем обязательства, скорее, будто она ему небезразлична. Это было совершенно нехарактерно для Драко, но это явно был один из тех случаев, когда люди сразу же сходятся между собой и чувствуют, что сделают друг для друга все, что угодно, даже несмотря на то, что формально они еще почти не знакомы. Может, это было из-за того, что все, что она говорила, он прочувствовал уже давно и в первый раз за долгое время ему было не так одиноко. 

Он ждал ее три дня. За это время он сходил в магазин, купил пачку чая, стаканы и что-то поесть. Он даже приобрел занавески, правда, не особенно выбирал и купил первые, какие попались ему на глаза – темно-зеленые. И все это время пластиковый пузырек стоял прямо на столе, и Драко изо всех сил пытался на него не смотреть. На четвертый день она пришла, и он предложил бы ей чаю, потому что на этот раз тот у него действительно был, но у Драко было предчувствие, что она откажется. Она только зашла и уставилась на пузырек без лишних эмоций на лице.

— Ты оставила это в ванной, – пояснил он и сел, глядя на Грейнджер в ожидании. Ее взгляд переметнулся на него. Грейнджер похудела с того момента, как он видел ее последний раз. Она села прямо напротив него.

— Я знаю, что это такое. Антидепрессанты. Хотя я и не понимаю, почему ты сразу же не вернулась за ними. Естественно, ты должна была понять, что забыла их. Но ты не появлялась три дня.

— Я хотела попробовать завязать с ними, – ответила она, но ее взгляд снова оказался прикован к пузырьку. — Но потом у меня начались боли – живот и голова.  

Драко пристально взглянул на нее, и уже не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что они с Грейнджер не незнакомцы. Ни в какой степени. Четыре дня назад – может быть. Час назад – возможно. Но прямо сейчас – нет. Он смотрел на Грейнджер и поражался, как всего за несколько дней у него появились к ней какие-то чувства, когда он с полной уверенностью мог утверждать, что месяц назад в его голову не приходило о ней и мысли. И именно сейчас – сейчас, в эту самую секунду – было хуже всего. Потому что у нее была проблема, и она призналась ему в этом, и именно тогда он понял, что, возможно, любит ее. Не потому, что она была уязвима. Он не мог объяснить этого, понимаете? Не мог объяснить, почему именно чувствовал это.

— Ты поэтому вернулась?

— Да, – тихо произнесла она. — Я поняла, что они мне все еще нужны.

И она казалась действительно расстроенной, когда говорила это, будто стыдилась того, что настолько зависима от чего-то, на что совсем не хочет так сильно полагаться. Он понимал это. Он понимал, что она думала, что сможет справиться без помощи антидепрессантов, потому что это самая главная надежда в жизни любого человека – надежда на счастливую жизнь без чьей-либо помощи. Люди только забывают сказать, что это еще и самая сложная в мире задача. Почему-то это всегда стирается у них из памяти.

— Поттер и Уизли в курсе?

— Нет, – она тяжело вздохнула. — Я не хочу, чтобы они знали. Они… Это их не касается. Это мое дело.

— Думаю, они хотели бы знать, что ты в депрессии.

— Я поправлюсь. Не то чтобы мне это очень нравилось, знаешь ли. Война закончилась, я должна бы быть до чертиков счастлива, что меня больше не мучают чистокровки, а Волдеморт не охотится на моих друзей. И какое-то время я была счастлива. Но затем… Я не знаю, что произошло. Я думала, что это скоро пройдет, – она выдавила улыбку, словно это должно было разрядить обстановку.

Они снова вышли на крыльцо, уже восьмой раз с той памятной ночи. С тех пор это стало для них уютным местом. Было очень темно, но так было даже лучше. Драко сильно беспокоился насчет Грейнджер, хотя и не сомневался в том, что она поправится. Она сказала, что в этом нет ничего серьезного и это только на пользу. И что ей уже становится лучше, например, когда она находится рядом с ним. Они начали говорить на другие темы: о продаже поместья, о том, что деньги за мебель и антиквариат пойдут на благотворительность. Затея с благотворительностью была ее идеей. Она была от этого в полном восторге, а Драко было плевать, что будет с этими деньгами, так что он попросту согласился.

Но в скором времени опять наступила эта уютная тишина, когда их лица внезапно начали сближаться, а тела согрелись от одного только стремительного биения сердец. Драко смотрел прямо в ее печальные глаза, в которых было что-то такое, от чего у него на секунду перехватило дыхание, пока Грейнджер не опустила свои веки и не сократила расстояние между ними. Затем он почувствовал ее губы на своих губах, и не прошло много времени, прежде чем он ответил на поцелуй. Драко не мог отрицать, насколько ему нравится целовать ее – временами он был убежден, что только этим и жил все последние дни, даже несмотря на то, что это был первый раз, когда они поцеловались, после того, как переспали в ее день рождения. Хотя это вовсе не означало, что он не думал об этом прежде.

Поцелуй был длительный, и Драко чувствовал, как их тела прижимаются друг к другу, и слышал, как кровь стучит у него в ушах. Но как только они начали заходить слишком далеко, он отстранился.

— Что такое? – спросила она немного обескуражено, ее щеки порозовели. Он почувствовал ее дыхание на своем лице.

Он не мог смотреть ей в глаза.

— О тебе ходит слава, Грейнджер. Два твоих лучших друга до сих пор без ума от тебя. Я не собираюсь вставать за ними в очередь.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я имею в виду, – с некоторым озлоблением сказал он, – что я так не могу. Ты больна, тебе нужна помощь. Поцелуи со мной ничего не исправят. Они не избавят тебя от проблем. Ты просто… – он провел рукой по своим волосам. — Ты не можешь просто приходить ко мне каждый раз, когда тебе одиноко.

Ее взгляд был обращен на свои колени.

— Прости.

Драко стиснул зубы, пытаясь успокоить биение своего сердца.

— Ты мне действительно нравишься, знаешь, – услышал он, как тихо произнесла она. — В смысле, мне одиноко… но я прихожу сюда не поэтому. Я поцеловала тебя не потому, что мне было одиноко. Теперь не так, как раньше. Но прости, если у тебя сложилось такое впечатление.

— Нет, просто… Просто я сбит с толку, вот и все.

— Насчет чего?

— Насчет тебя. Тебя и твоей болезни. Тебя и твоих таблеток. Тебя и твоих поздних визитов. Тебя и того, что ты говоришь. Как это, эм, _это_ могло случиться всего за несколько дней. Это просто… кажется нереальным. Я чувствую себя во сне, где происходит все то, что, я думал, никогда не произойдет.

— Помнишь, что я говорила тебе? Насчет той пустоты?

Драко кивнул.

— Я чувствую ее. И, может быть, твое присутствие помогает остановить ее и исцеляет меня на некоторое время, – она заулыбалась. — Когда я здесь, все иначе.

И это заставило Драко слегка улыбнуться. Настоящей улыбкой. Такой, которую он мог почувствовать в своей душе. Это было для него в новинку, и он не мог припомнить другого подобного этому случая.

Они просидели на крыльце всю ночь до утра и больше ни разу не целовались, но потом, когда она собралась уходить, они каким-то образом снова оказались лицом к лицу, пытаясь решить, стоит ли что-нибудь предпринимать или лучше просто разойтись. Так или иначе, по какой-то причине Драко почувствовал, как мир вокруг них будто начал постепенно исчезать, и даже когда он смотрел на нее в этот момент, ему казалось, что ее очертания становятся размытыми. Так что он просто сказал, чтобы она поправлялась. И она ответила, что поправится и что ему не стоит беспокоиться о ней. Она еще зайдет к нему, и не только потому, что ей одиноко. 

Она ушла, а Драко еще некоторое время сидел на крыльце, размышляя. Затем он пошел спать.

На следующий день он отправился в «Дэрвиш и Бэнгс», и там было практически безлюдно, потому что рядом ошивалась какая-то звезда квиддича. Драко был абсолютно не против. Он осматривал магазин в поисках книг, потому что всегда любил читать и уже давненько не покупал ничего нового. Он пожалел, что не оставил себе некоторые книги из библиотеки Малфоев, но не стал зацикливаться на этом. И как раз когда он смотрел на одну конкретную книгу, то заметил кое-что краем глаза. Он присмотрелся как следует и увидел в нескольких шагах от себя Поттера, стоящего рядом с полкой «Истории Хогвартса». Над его головой Драко увидел вывеску, гласящую, что это новое издание, вышедшее только сегодня утром. Он заметил, что одна такая книга была у Поттера в руках.

Драко прошел на кассу, не заговаривая с ним, заплатил за свои покупки и отправился домой. Грейнджер снова пришла этим вечером, и они опять сидели на крыльце. Они пили чай, который она заварила. Драко не говорил ей, что видел Поттер в книжном магазине, но она рассказала ему, как Гарри удивил ее сегодня, подарив самое последнее издание «Истории Хогвартса». Она была этому очень рада.

— Ты думаешь, ваша дружба когда-нибудь снова станет нормальной? – спросил Драко. — В смысле, сейчас они просто ждут твоего выбора. Ты приходишь сюда, чтобы избегать встреч с ними. Что они будут делать, когда у тебя начнутся отношения с кем-нибудь?

Грейнджер вздохнула.

— Я не знаю.

Но затем она взглянула на свои наручные часы и быстро допила чай.

— Но мне уже пора. Гарри пригласил меня на свадьбу, а она будет совсем на другом конце города. Так что мне нужно будет встать пораньше. Я хотела предупредить тебя, что не зайду завтра.

Драко посмотрел на нее.

— На свадьбу? С Поттером?

— Да, к его друзьям. К нашим общим друзьям, вообще-то.

Почему-то от этого у Драко возникло какое-то неприятное чувство в животе, так что он даже не попрощался с Грейнджер, когда она ушла. Он представил, как она проведет на этой свадьбе всю ночь, с Поттером, празднично одетая, веселящаяся в атмосфере любви. Что если она на самом деле влюбится в Поттера? Что если после свадьбы между ними что-то произойдет – что если они переспят? Грейнджер, в конце концов, переспала с Драко. Что помешает ей переспать с Гарри Поттером – человеком, который давно в нее влюблен? Свадьба – худшее место для одиноких людей. И Грейнджер сама сказала ему, что она как раз такой человек. И что иногда она поступает необдуманно, что, даже когда она знает, что это неправильно, она не может остановиться.

Так что же произойдет?

Драко весь день ходил по дому туда и сюда. Он не спал. Его переполняла ревность, хотя он в полной мере и не осознавал этого, потому что раньше ему не приходилось ревновать девушек. Но, так или иначе, ему продолжали видеться эти картины: Грейнджер и Поттер на свадьбе. И чем чаще это происходило, тем сильнее он чувствовал, как будто кто-то пинает его в живот. 

Грейнджер не обманула: она действительно не пришла этим вечером. Драко обнаружил себя лежащим на кровати, пялящимся в потолок, пытаясь заснуть, но зная наверняка, что у него это вряд ли получится. Он думал о том, чем она занимается в этот момент и что он скажет ей завтра вечером. Скажет ли он ей, что любит ее? Посмеется ли она над ним или тоже начнет избегать, как Поттера и Уизли? Ото всех этих мыслей он чувствовал себя так, будто его посадили на карусель, которая вертится по кругу все быстрее и быстрее. Драко попытался представить, что бы на это сказала Пэнси, потому что, даже несмотря на то, что она была истеричкой, иногда она говорила умные вещи. Он не мог ничего придумать.

Но вместо этого вспомнил другие ее слова:

— Однажды, Драко, ты влюбишься в кого-то, кто не ответит тебе взаимностью. И тебе придется просто с этим смириться.

Он не мог понять, почему влюбился в Грейнджер, если только это не было насмешкой судьбы, потому что, если бы ему пришлось выбирать, в кого влюбляться, это определенно точно была бы не Грейнджер. Потому что… потому что она была слишком особенной. Со временем она превратилась даже в нечто большее. Словно он не мог влюбиться в нее, потому что был слишком запутан и боялся, что она заразится от него или вроде того. Потому что у нее тоже были проблемы. Для нее было бы лучше быть с кем-то, у кого нет похожих трудностей и кто может подбодрить ее добрым словом. Надеждой и радостями вроде мармелада и леденцов на палочке. Что-то в этом роде.

И еще она сказала, что он ей нравится. Но почему? Что делало его лучше Поттера и Уизли, которые были справедливые, благородные и _милые_? Или, может быть, дело было не в том, чтобы быть лучше. Может, просто нужно было быть другим.

Но затем вдруг, когда он лежал так, размышляя, послышался голос.

— Дверь была не заперта.

Он поднял голову и увидел Грейнджер, стоящую в дверном проеме его спальни в красивом платье. Она улыбалась ему.

— Привет, – произнес он, и она подошла к нему, сняв по дороге обувь, и легла рядом, глядя в потолок.  Он мог почувствовать ее запах. Это было единственное, что он ощущал все последние дни. — Я думал, что ты не собиралась приходить.

— Не собиралась. Мы только что вернулись. Но я захотела придти.

— Как все прошло? В смысле, свадьба.

— Чудовищно, – ответила она, но Драко мог почувствовать улыбку в ее голосе. — Ужасно и отвратительно. Эта свадьба будет последней, на которую я ходила, в ближайшее время. Хотя танцы были ничего, и все гости выглядели красиво. Но это было кошмарно.

Некоторое время Драко молчал, раздумывая, будет ли невежливым, если он спросит, произошло ли что-нибудь между ней и Поттером. Он продолжал твердить себе, что ничего не произошло, иначе бы она не пришла сегодня.

Грейнджер нарушила тишину первой.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему люди плачут на свадьбах?

— Нет.

— Я думала об этом сегодня. Они плачут, потому что счастливы? Или потому что им грустно? Я никогда не смогу этого понять. Большинство людей говорит, что это от счастья, но я им не верю.

— Почему вдруг людям грустить на свадьбах?

— Не знаю. Потому что они одиноки.

Драко повернулся к ней лицом.

— Ты плакала?

Она заулыбалась, а потом тоже обернулась лицом к нему.

— Нет. Нет, я не плакала. Потому что я задумалась об этом, когда оглянулась и увидела плачущих людей вокруг. Я подумала о своей прежней жизни. Но потом я подумала о тебе. И после этого мне уже не хотелось плакать, – она улыбалась ему и выглядела такой счастливой, что Драко до смерти захотелось поцеловать ее. Он не знал почему, может, потому, что он тоже был счастлив, что она счастлива.

— Ты… хорошо выглядишь, – сказал он вместо этого, и его беспокоило, как ему следует поступить, потому что они все еще смотрели друг на друга, а весь ее вид как бы говорил ему, что ей в самом деле неважно, что он сделает дальше. Но это было важно для него. Он не смог поступить с ней так, как поступал со многими другими, понимаете? Она не могла быть одной из тех девушек на одну ночь, с которыми он обычно спал. Он чувствовал себя ужасно от одной мысли об этом. Даже несмотря на то, что он испытывал дрожь во всем теле, находясь так близко к ней, лежа с ней на одной кровати. Они вместе смотрели в потолок, где не было ничего, кроме пустоты, которую Драко досконально изучил с тех пор, как переехал сюда. Но сейчас все было иначе, уютнее. Как будто это была не совсем пустая пустота, если в этом вообще есть хоть какой-то смысл. Просто было приятно находиться здесь рядом с ней. Более чем приятно. Он думал, что хотел бы растянуть это мгновение на целую вечность.

Но Драко не сказал ей этого. Когда-нибудь она узнает это сама. Она достаточно умная для этого.

— Я рад, что ты пришла, – тихо сказал он ей.

— Да, – прошептала Грейнджер, и было похоже, что она действительно говорит искренне. — Я тоже.

Затем они снова погрузились в молчание, и Драко мог поклясться, что к его пальцам прикоснулось что-то нежное, но он уже ни в чем не был уверен. Он чувствовал биение своего сердца и прохладу, идущую от простыней. Он ни разу не моргнул. Он просто смотрел в потолок.

— Я размышляла над тем вопросом, который задала тебе пару дней назад, – вдруг произнесла она все еще тем же приглушенным голосом, будто Драко мог поймать его в банку, как светлячков летом. — Насчет того, почему люди влюбляются друг в друга. В смысле, я серьезно обдумывала это во время свадьбы, во время клятв. Они написали свои клятвы. Это было мило. Но они постоянно твердили о том, что знают, что им суждено быть вместе и все такое. И мне хотелось спросить, откуда они это взяли: потому что чувствуют или потому что _хотят_ так чувствовать? Так что я задала Гарри тот же вопрос, что и тебе. И он сказал, что считает, что это потому, что каждому человеку суждено быть с кем-то. Взгляни на Адама и Еву. Ему стало одиноко, и поэтому Бог создал Еву, чтобы тот мог быть с кем-то.

— Да, но она погубила его.

— Так и есть, – Грейнджер начала улыбаться, словно это было забавно. — Но зато он не был одинок до конца своей жизни, правда же?

В конце концов, она осталась на ночь. Между ними ничего не произошло, вся их одежда была на месте. Грейнджер так и лежала в своем нарядном платье. Они говорили, как и всегда, на темы, которые казались абсолютно отвлеченными друг от друга, но в то же время были как-то незримо соединены между собой. И она продолжала улыбаться ему. Словно обещая, что все будет хорошо. И он не знал почему, – может, потому что какая-то его часть этого хотела – но он ей верил.  


End file.
